Gordon's Big Ship Adventure/Transcript
film opens with Gordon on his way to Vicarstown Narrator: It was a bright, sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Gordon was on his way to Vicarstown with the Express. He's proud of being the engine in charge of it and he's also the fastest engine on the island. scene changes to Vicarstown, where Gordon arrives Flying Scotsman: Hello, little brother. Gordon: in annoyance Hello, Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: How are you today? Still pulling the express and being the fastest? Gordon: Yes. Flying Scotsman: I see. Maybe I should have a go of pulling the express sometime. Gordon: offended Hey! Flying Scotsman: Come now, Gordon. Some of the engines take turns pulling the express. I can give it a try to see how your work goes. Gordon: Ha! We'II see if The Fat Controller agrees to that. arrives with a train of steel Narrator: Then Merlin arrive with a train of steel from the mainland. Merlin: Hello, Gordon and Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: Hello, Merlin. Gordon: Uh, Merlin, what is the steel for? Merlin: (chuckles) This is very exciting news! Sodor is having it's first ever space tunnel built. Gordon: gasps I have always dreamed of going to other places. Flying Scotsman: Really, brother? I never know that under your no nonsense self, you got a wish. Gordon: sighs You don't know what it's like to have dreams sometimes, Scotsman. Merlin: Well, maybe the other engines don't know that. leaves Narrator: And Merlin puffed away to fetch more steel. scene changes to the Vicarstown Bridge where Hurricane is pulling a train of steel whilst humming to the tune of The Hottest Place In Town Merlin: Well, maybe the other engines don't know that. leaves Narrator: And Merlin puffed away to fetch more steel. scene changes to the Vicarstown Bridge where Hurricane is pulling a train of steel whilst humming to the tune of The Hottest Place In Town [ Suddenly, an object past him ] Hurricane: What was that? scene then changes to Thomas' Branchline where Thomas is pulling Annie and Clarabel when the two white objects speed past him Thomas: What was that? Annie: I have no idea. Clarabel: Neither do I. soon reach Knapford where Gordon is dropping off some passengers Thomas: Gordon, have you seen an white object racing past you recently? Gordon: No. But I have heard that i'm invited to tokyo for the annual music oerformance a budokan hall. Thomas: Wow! Really? Gordon: Yes. Thomas: We'II be able to see music! Annie: And songs! Clarabel: And lots of fun! Gordon: We may even get to see real life footage. Thomas: Yeah. then Daisy pulls in Narrator: Just then, Daisy the diesel railcar roll into Knapford. Daisy: Guess what you two! The space tunnel has just been opened at Maron! Lots of people are on their way there to see it! Thomas: Bust my buffers! Gordon: We'd better hurry! Daisy: It is magnifique. and Thomas head off scene changes to the yard where Diesel 10 has heard what they said Diesel 10: A space tunnel? Hmm. (grin deviously) This could be perfect for a new plan, right Pinchy? claw clunks in agreement. The scene then changes to the space port in Maron Narrator: Thomas and Gordon went to Maron station and there was the space port. Thomas: Whoa! Gordon: Bust my buffers! Narrator: There were space rockets and space buggys, planet ornaments, stars and even real life space footage. Nia: Isn't it amazing? Gordon: Yes, it is, Nia! Narrator: They didn't noticed Diesel 10 watching them. Diesel 10: This is very cool. I wonder what could give me ideas of how to get rid of steamies to make way for diesels and destroy Lady once and for all. (chuckles deviously) Glynn: Look over there! see a man and woman chatting to each other Rebecca: Those two look cheery. goes over to them Gordon: Hello. My name is Gordon. Man: Hi there. Woman: Hello. Thomas: Hello. I'm Thomas but who are you two? man: My name is Roger. Woman: And I'm Sharon. Gordon: Good to meet you. Thomas: Why has Sodor got a space tunnel? Roger: Well, we have a very important thing tomorrow. Sharon: And one of us gets sent into tokyo every few weeks. Roger: So The Fat Controller has chosen me to be the first one. Thomas: Wow. But why did he want to built a space tunnel here on Sodor? Sharon: Because ever since he saw Hatsune Miku's Performance on TV, he decided it would be good to have one. Gordon: I have always dreamed of going to Tokyo. Thomas: I didn't know you had dreams, Gordon. Gordon: I do. Thomas: I thought you think that my dreams are nonsense. Gordon: Sometimes but not always. Sharon: Say, Gordon, if your into tokyo that much, why don't you sign up for vacation tomorrow. Gordon: What? What do you mean? Roger: The manager says that if we want we can bring along another vehicle. So, are you up to it or not? Gordon: Oh. I'm in. Sharon: Well, then go and get signed up. Narrator: So Gordon's driver signed him and soon Gordon and the other engines got back to work. But they didn't know that Diesel 10 had heard everything. Diesel 10: So an engine can go into tokyo? Well, I'II sign up too and get on board before Gordon and I'II be the first diesel to go into tokyo and when I make history, people will like Diesels better than Steamies and I can finally get rid of them to make way for diesels and destroy Lady for good. (laughs deviously) scene changes back to Knapford where Gordon is dropping off passengers when The Fat Controller comes over The Fat Controller: Well done, Gordon. Right on time. Gordon: Thank you, sir. Never late once, I dare say. Though there is something I need to discuss with you sir. I've had an idea. How would you like it sir if one of your engines were the first railway engine to travel where a heroic voice No engine has gone before! The Fat Controller: You mean tokyo? I've never heard of a railway engine going up to another city. Gordon: I know, sir. It's probably never been do before. Besides, Thomas and Nia gets to travel the world so I can go to tokyo. The Fat Controller: Oh, well, it would be a marvelous thing if it could be done, Gordon. But I doubt it's that easy. Besides, Space doesn't have railway lines you know. There are things to watch out for, as well as Music, and Clothing, and Girls! Gordon: But it would be a marvelous thing, wouldn't it, sir? The Fat Controller: Yes, Gordon, it would. the telephone ring Oh, bother that telephone! If you can figure out a way of actually doing it. Gordon: Yes sir. and sets off I can. scene changes to Vicarstown where Gordon meets Gumball the Cat Narrator: Gordon arrives at Vicarstown where he met Gumball Watterson. Gumball: Hi Gordon: Hey, I know you, you're that Cat that Nicole Watterson has a very bad temper Gumball: You got that right, Gordon: Have you heard about the new city tokyo? Gumball: Yeah. I've heard it's bonza. Everyone's been rallying around it all mornin'. Gordon: They even said I could sign up. Gumball: you should do it. I might even tag along. Just in case there is troubl around. Gordon: Okay. Come on then. Narrator: So that night on their way to Maron, the two sang a very cheerful song. song Into Shoebox plays Gordon: Earth spins up and down Mikey's come to town From the usa lost in Japan Gordon and Gumball: Star of Lily Mu Everything is all new Sure can't waste a day Here in Japan Gumball and Gordon: Hey! (Hey) Look! (Look!) Out in the streets! Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? Hey! (Hey) Look! (Look!) Rockin' the streets! Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? Gumball: Buzz Buzz up and down Mikey's come to town Sideshow mess around over Japan Gordon: Evil Lily Mu Looking for something new Showtime is today Here in Japan Gumball and Gordon: Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Out in the streets! Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Rockin' the streets! Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? Gumball: He come to Lily Mu Lily Mu, to Lily Mu He come to Lily Mu Lily Mu, to Lily Mu Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Out! (Out!) Streets! (Streets!) Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Rocks! (Rocks!) Streets! (Streets!) Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Out in the streets! Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Rockin' the streets! Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? (Hey!) (Look!) (Out!) (Streets!) Kappa Mikey (Hey!) (Look!) (Rock!) (Streets!) Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? Hey! (Hey!) Look! (Look!) Out in the streets! Don't you see that man is Kappa Mikey? scene changes to Diesel 10 sneaking to the space tunnel at night and laughs deviously as he uses his claw to grab something and the next morning Thomas arrives at Knapford and sees Gordon's coaches but Gordon isn't there Thomas: That's odd. Gordon's usually out on the express line at this time. Philip: I didn't see him come in earlier. Narrator: Just then, Flying Scotsman puff in. Flying Scotsman: Has anyone seen Gordon? He was due in at Vicarstown ages ago. Thomas: Where is he? Fat Controller comes over The Fat Controller: Where is Gordon? The Express has been stuck here for almost 3 hours now. Nia and Bertie: Gordon? Thomas, James and Henry Where's Gordon? Is he sleeping outside? Where's Gordon? Has he gone for a ride? Where's Gordon? Is he in the countryside? Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Thomas, James and Henry Where's Gordon? Is he sleeping inside? Where's Gordon? Is he still on his ride? Where's Gordon? You know, he's nowhere in sight Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Thomas and James Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee lookee everywhere Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Thomas, James and Henry Where's Gordon? Is he sleeping outside? Where's Gordon? Has he gone for a ride? Where's Gordon? Is he in the countryside? Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Thomas and James Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee lookee everywhere Lookee lookee here Lookee lookee there Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Thomas, James and Henry Where's Gordon? Is he sleeping outside? Where's Gordon? Has he gone for a ride? Where's Gordon? Is he in the countryside? Lookee lookee lookee lookee Wy yi yi yi Thomas, James , Henry Where's Gordon ? Is he sleeping inside? Where's Gordon? Is he still on his ride? Where's Gordon? You know, he's nowhere in sight Where's Gordon? Where's Gordon? Where's Gordon? Where's Gordon ? Where's Gordon? Where's Gordon? up in space Tokyo Roger: What do you think, boys? Gordon: It's amazing, Roger. Gumball: Look at all those stars. Narrator: Gordon and Gumball were having the time of their lives. But they didn't know Diesel 10 was on board in a secret room. Diesel 10: This is perfect. When everyone sees me and make history, I'II be able to get rid of steamies and begin diesel domination on Sodor. (laughs evilly) [ Suddenly, Gordon and Gumball start to float] Gordon: Whoa! What's going on?! Gumball: It's zero gravity! Roger: Yeah, everything just floats around up here! Ace: Whoa. the secret room Diesel 10: Whoa! This is unexpected! uses his claw to grab something to stop himself Diesel 10: That's better. Why am I floating anyway? with Gordon and Ace Gordon: Oh, Roger. I'm so glad you invited me on this trip. Roger: No worries. Gumball: Look at that big blue beauty. Narrator: They saw the Earth. It looked so beautiful from far away. Gordon: Whoa. Ace: Look at it. Narrator: Gordon was more happier than he'd ever been. Gordon: So where are we going first? Roger: The moon! Gumball: That's a great idea. Gordon: Why not? Narrator: So off they went.